


(Green) Purple Eyed Monster

by Aezara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezara/pseuds/Aezara
Summary: This is a translation of "Monstre aux yeux (verts) violets" written by YodaBen2Many thanks to Raechem and writingwithwifi who proofread this chapter.The archange Grabriel show a strange interest in Aziraphale, the Guardian of the Eastern Gates. Especially since he was send to Earth."If Gabriel had his say in this matter, it would have changed quickly. On his advice, Aziraphale would have shone brightly.He would have dazzled this mass of pathetic humans with his ethereal beauty."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monstre aux yeux (verts) violets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071324) by [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2). 



Gabriel didn’t understand Aziraphale’s deference toward him, even though he was promoted a Principality. Gabriel, himself, remained an archangel, but he was considerate enough not to be offended*. He was keeping a watchful eye on the angel. Aziraphale had something which captivated him. He was the eldest and he has taken him – not literally – under his wing.  
Gabriel has introduced him to all personalities with whom he worked, and he has puffed himself up because of Aziraphale’s admiring amazement in front of Michael and Sandalphon. It was hard to believe that this shy and blushing angel had been chosen to guard one of the Paradise’s Gates, but Her intents were unfathomable. If She has chosen him, then it was the good choice.  
He liked walking with Aziraphale by his side. The other angels turned and stared when they came. Aziraphale wasn’t aware of it, but he gave off something which the others didn’t have. Gabriel was happy to have him by his side. He enjoyed feeling how the looks lingered over them when they dropped by.  
But he liked less the looks lingering only over Aziraphale. Gabriel was convinced that it was only a resurgence of his protective instinct toward the angel, and he wasn’t worried about the piques of wrath he felt sometimes. It was normal to feel it, and he welcomed these feelings with a self-satisfied benevolence.  
Aziraphale finally took up his position, and Gabriel had less opportunity to see him again. He was quite upset, and his only consolation was that, with his new function, Aziraphale wouldn’t see many people.  
It was a surprise which shook all Paradise when they found about what happened with Adam and Eve. Aziraphale was in charge of making them leave Eden. Sad work, but it was required… Aziraphale was heard exchanging some unclear words with an unidentified person. Probably another angel, Gabriel thought of it with a pique of jealousy.  
********  
Gabriel couldn’t believe it. Aziraphale was sent to Earth. Why? They could still need him in Paradise. Michael pointed out, quite rightly, to him that there was not much left to protect in the Paradise since Adam and Eve left it. Angels had to be reassigned to other jobs. Gabriel didn’t reply but that didn’t stop him thinking. Earth was so far away… And full of human beings. These humans who seem, for some angels, fascinating. Oh, it wouldn’t be to Aziraphale’s liking to observe these little creatures, admittedly full of qualities – otherwise God wouldn’t have made sure to create them – but lacking in term of power, strength, beauty and wisdom. They always ended up dying after a few decades of life. What interest could you find in these beings with such a short life?  
Gabriel was comforted when he noticed that he was Aziraphale’s supervisor and that he would have to visit him regularly in order to take into account his observations, a task made with a little more zeal than asked.  
He was all the more attentive that he has learnt that Hell has also sent someone to Earth. Keeping contact with Aziraphale was now of the utmost importance. And it pleased Gabriel. He was regarded by his peers as the chief of the archangels. Uriel and Sandalphon took their orders from him. Michael was the only one he saw as his equal. His only disappointment was not having Aziraphale by his sides. He missed the pleasure of his presence. He missed also his beautiful blue eyes, his blond (almost white) hair and his gentle face… It was normal to want to keep near himself such an example of God’s perfect creature!  
*************  
Aziraphale changed. Gabriel was aware of it. Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon became also aware of it. And it was worrying. Gabriel has seen, over the centuries, the perfection of Aziraphale’s human body deteriorating and putting on weight. Aziraphale liked these things whose humans ate in order to survive. He didn’t need it, so why?  
He remembered the slimy and cold feelings of what Aziraphale was going to swallow (Gabriel suppressed a repulsed hiccup) a sushi, as he named it. Vile. You had to be a human to soil your physical envelope with these things.  
Nevertheless, Gabriel was happy to see Aziraphale again. He made sure he was dressed with the latest fashionable clothes, so that he could melt in the human crowd of course; impress Aziraphale was really appreciable, but it was not the first goal. He craved to find again, in the other angel’s look, the admiration, the deference which he missed now. Gabriel was a respected and important archangel and Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon’s esteem was dear to him, but not as much as these admiring blue eyes which he had seen long time ago.  
Thanks God, the infernal envoy has not confounded Aziraphale’s part with the Antichrist and he was always thwarted in his dark schemes by the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Gabriel thanks God, deep down, for Her benevolence. 

Despite everything, Aziraphale has kept the light and the innocence which Gabriel loved so much. He would have liked to stay longer with him, but on one hand the humans’ world disturbed him, not to mention repulsed him sometimes in some of its aspect, and on the other hand it would be difficult to justify more round-trips on Earth in the eyes of the administration.  
Gabriel didn’t like the attraction that this imperfect world – imperfect because of the humans – exerted on his favorite. What could this world have that attracted Aziraphale so much? These slimy “sushis”? These streets filled with sludge and noise? These filthy people, so pitiful, with their many defects? No, really, the only thing that the humans succeeded in doing was clothes.  
Gabriel thought about Aziraphale’s clothes. They haven’t changed a lot since the XIXth century. He would have liked seeing him wear more modern clothes. Something which looked better with him. Something which was more worthy of his rank. Aziraphale had strong shoulders, but his coat was cut in a way that this attractive feature was wasted. If Gabriel had his say in this matter, it would have changed quickly. On his advice, Aziraphale would have shone brightly.  
He would have dazzled this mass of pathetic humans with his ethereal beauty.  
Gabriel dreamt of the marveling looks coming from the humans seeing Aziraphale. The shiver of delight he felt was rapidly labelled as the satisfaction seeing an eventuality leading to the Good. To Beauty.  
To the accomplishment of the Great Plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little change in the title as asked by the writer, in order to have the reference to Shakespeare (Green eyed monster).  
> Many thanks to Raechem who proofread this chapter.

Aziraphale wanted to hold a front-line role beside the Antichrist in order to guide this young mind toward the light, and Gabriel allowed him to do it.  
He knew it was pointless, but he gave in to the angel’s prayers. Michael had reproached him for it. Why had he allowed Aziraphale to try to convince the Antichrist to give up the War in having an influence on his instruction, she had asked him. It was a losing battle; the War would occur. Gabriel had retorted that they had to have an agent with the child since Hell had also sent someone. And why Aziraphale? Uriel could have taken care of it, if it was such an important mission.

Gabriel had avoided this question. It was impossible to explain that the main argument which had persuaded him was his bright smile and feeling like he has just given the world to the angel. Aziraphale always lighted up when you granted him something, it reminded Gabriel about divine lights. The archangel was filled with pride knowing he has granted such joy to Aziraphale. This wonderful smile was because of him and nobody else. It was worth so much more than these low administrative requirements.  
Gabriel felt this argument wouldn’t be enough for Michael, so he argued that, Aziraphale being an expert concerning humans, it was more sensible that he was in charge of the child’s instruction. He immediately felt annoyed with himself for lying.

Gabriel couldn’t be wrong.

Gabriel was one of the most powerful archangels.

He had a first-plan position in Paradise.

His hand and his words were led by the Lord. Gabriel, himself, was only a carrier of Her Will. So, what he was doing, thinking and telling was inevitably Right and Good. And Gabriel, in a personal capacity, made sure Paradise operated as well as possible, in order to satisfy the Lord’s will and the accomplishment of the Great Plan.  
So, when Aziraphale came in order to give his status report, Gabriel was especially pleased with the news and applauded the angel, followed docilely by the others angels.

\- “Very commendable, Aziraphale. Excellent work, as usual.”

Michael came closer to him.  
\- “But, Aziraphale, we will be most understanding when you fail. After all, wars are to be won.”  
\- “Not avoided”, Uriel said hypocritically.  
Aziraphale became flustered.  
\- “But I won’t fail. I mean, that would be bad.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help sliding him an admiring look. He was so sure about his beliefs and so prompt to defend them. There was a wonderful elegance in his persistence to champion a lost cause.   
\- “Aziraphale”, Gabriel whispered. “What you are doing is praiseworthy, but obviously doomed to failure. Still, as the Almighty likes to say: “Climb every mountain.”  
Aziraphale didn’t appear convinced. He said politely good-bye and left.

Gabriel stayed a moment looking at the door through which Aziraphale had disappeared. It was a pity that the other angels had to be present at the report. He would have liked being alone with him in order to discuss about it.

OoO

Gabriel knew the countdown had begun. The training of the troops had progressed well. Michael had done good work. He now had to see how things were with Aziraphale. Gabriel went to Earth with Sandalphon. He entered in the bookshop where the angel had taken residence. Immediately, he felt something unusual. A foreign scent. A scent coming from the other side. Someone who was in contact with a demon has been here. Maybe the remnant of a battle against this Hellish envoy whose temptations were thwarted regularly by Aziraphale.   
Gabriel looked at the dusty hat hung on the coat-rack in entrance.

Aziraphale turned up.   
\- “Can I help you?”

Oh, yes, that’s right. Sandalphon and he had to make the plebs believe that they are quite ordinary humans. Gabriel didn’t notice Aziraphale’s tense look and stated loud and clear:  
\- “I would like to purchase one of your material objects.”   
\- “Books”, Sandalphon corrected.  
Well thought.  
\- “Books. Let us discuss my purchase in a private place”, Gabriel said without realizing he was the subject of many intrigued looks. “Because I’m buying, uh,”  
\- “Pornography?” Sandalphon tried out, always helpful.  
\- “Pornography!” Gabriel cried out emphatically.  
He took a book randomly from a shelf, unaware of Aziraphale’s distraught look and scarlet face, and allowed the angel to guide him in the back room.  
What a pleasure to gain admittance in this part of the shop, Gabriel thought. Customers probably didn’t have the right to enter there, but he, himself, had many privileges. No doubt, the humans in the shop were jealous, or envious, as their obvious imperfection made them prone to these feelings. Gabriel knew that he could only feel sorry for them, they were condemned to gaze from the bottom upon the heights which their imagination could barely perceived.  
\- “We humans are extremely easily embarrassed!! We must buy our pornography secretively!” Sandalphon shouted before going into the room.  
Sandalphon stayed next to the door. Gabriel had the opportunity to admire Aziraphale. He had kept this light and this divine softness in his features.  
Gabriel thought about the people looking at them with strange expressions.

\- “Human beings are so simple and so easily fooled”, Gabriel said with a little restrained laugh.  
\- “Ahem, good job. You—you fooled them all”, Aziraphale agreed, without smiling.  
\- “You remember Sandalphon?”  
Aziraphale nodded.  
\- “Uh... Sodom et Gomorrha. you were doing a lot of smiting and turning people into salt. Hard to forget.”  
Sandalphon puffed himself up. Gabriel allowed himself a pause to remember this episode. A real success. All of these sinners howling in their blazing cities, it was something, anyway. It was both a well done and impressive job. Sandalphon had been rewarded.  
But the latter, looked like he also felt the strange scent floating in the air.   
\- “Something smells…evil.”  
Gabriel wondered if Aziraphale had been at odds with a demon. Would he have been attacked in the boutique? And he didn’t call any help? How brave! Gabriel hoped that the creature who had attacked him was sent back to the void which it should never have left.  
\- “Oh, that’ll be Jeffrey Archer’s books, I’m afraid.”  
Oh, Gabriel was a little disappointed.  
\- “Well, we wanted just to stop by and check on the status of the Antichrist.”  
Aziraphale became nervous.  
\- “Why? What’s wrong? I—I mean if there is something wrong, I could put my people onto it.”  
He was so thorough. Gabriel didn’t understand why Michael was wary of Aziraphale. Maybe being hardened by the war didn’t allow her to analyze people’s intents.   
Gabriel had to appease Aziraphale’s troubled conscience. And he wanted to be the one who brought him the good news. After all, it was his specialty*.

\- “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s going perfectly. There’s a lot happening. All good.”  
\- “All good?”  
Gabriel felt like he had to appease this worried look. How sad to see that worries darkened his beautiful face.  
\- “Well, all going according to the Divine Plan. The Hell Hound has been set loose, and now the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are being summoned. Death, Pollution, Famine, War.”   
\- “Right. Who exactly summons them?”  
\- “Not my department. I believe we outsource that sort of things.”  
\- “About time, that’s what I say!” Sandalphon said. “You can’t have a war without War.”  
\- “Sandalphon, that is very good!” Gabriel exclaimed. “You can’t have a war without War. I might use that. Huh? Anyway... No problems?” He asked while turning toward Aziraphale. “How was the Hell Hound?”  
The strain in Aziraphale’s soft blue eyes probably was the sign of an unspeakable terror. But Aziraphale’s answer took him by surprise.  
\- “I—I didn’t stick around to see.”  
What a shame. Gabriel would have liked hearing a detailed description of the animal. It was impossible to stay longer, more questions would be superfluous. Gabriel dragged himself from the contemplation of the tiny part of Aziraphale’s neck left uncovered by his shirt in order to open the door leading in the shop, and he shouted loudly:  
\- “Thank you for my pornography!!”  
He turned around toward Aziraphale, shooting his most dazzling smile to him.  
\- “Excellent job.”  
Gabriel and Sandalphon left.  
\- “You can’t have a war without War.” Clever! He told his colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences in italics came from the script book.  
> *Gabriel is God’s messenger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Raechem and writingwithwifi who proofread this chapter.

Chapter Text

  
Gabriel was worried. Aziraphale had information of prime importance to pass; Which meant that the other angels had to be here. He had to be focused to make the best decision quickly. He rectified his tie knot and he combed his hair again looking at himself in a reflective surface. Michael looked at him dolling himself up with the expression of polite lack of understanding of an old soldier who is beyond aesthetical considerations; even though her appearance was perfectly impeccable, from her suit to her neatly coiffed bun.  
Aziraphale entered. Gabriel tried not to show an inordinate enthusiasm.

  
\- _“So, Aziraphale... Got your message. Have you got something big? Lay it on us!”_  
\- “ _I’m sorry?”_ The concerned party asked.  
\- “ _What’s happening?”_ Uriel questioned.  
\- _“Ok, ahem, so… Well, ahem… It’s—It’s about the Antichrist.”_  
\- _“Yes?”_ Uriel said with polite attention.  
- _“I think that, um… Well, it’s not impossible, uh considering all—all the alternatives that the—the other side, might have lost track of him.”_  
\- “ _The « other side »?”_ Michael asked with a frown showing her lack of understanding.  
Aziraphale pointed down toward the floor. Gabriel didn’t understand.  
- _“Lost track of him? He’s the son of the U.S. ambassador. He’s under constant surveillance.”_  
\- _“The other side are currently transporting him to the plains of Megiddo. Apparently, that’s the traditional starting point.”_ Michael contradicted.  
Gabriel wondered how she knew so much.  
- _“Middle Eastern unrest. Everything else just follows. The Four Horsemen ride out. Last great battle between Heaven and Hell.”_  
Aziraphale swayed on his feet, hesitantly.  
\- _“Yes. well, hum… It’s possible that the demon, Crowley, a-a-a wily adversary… Keeps me on my toes, I can tell you. But, the, um, ambassador’s, uh, son, uh. Well, it may have been a ruse.”_  
\- _“A ruse?”_ Sandalphon repeated.  
\- “And the actual Antichrist might be, um… somewhere else.” Aziraphale rushed to finish his sentence.  
\- “Where?” Gabriel demanded.  
\- _“Not sure.”_ The angel answered. _“I mean, I-I-I could find out. I have a team of…agents. A dedicated team who—would investigate the possibility. Hum, hypothetically speaking, if that were the case—“_  
\- “ _It wouldn’t change anything, Aziraphale.”_ Uriel interrupted with self-confidence.  
\- _“There was a war in Heaven long before Earth was created,”_ Gabriel said in a remote voice _. “Crowley and the rest were cast out, but nothing was ever really settled.”_

  
Crowley… this name often came back. Gabriel knew that he was one of the hellish envoys on Earth. And that he also lived in London. Inevitably, he and Aziraphale had met. And inevitably, they had fought. Michael had corroborated it (without giving her sources). It was for that reason that Gabriel had decided, at the last minute, to let Aziraphale stay on Earth. However, that day he had already prepared the quarters in Paradise for his favorite. And he had been delighted about his return with so much enthusiasm that it was hard to hide it. It had been a great disillusion to give up on it. If he had been allowed, he would have gotten rid of this demon himself.

  
\- “ _I suppose it wasn’t. But there doesn’t have to be another war, does there?”_  
\- “When your cause is true, you don’t have to hesitate over punishing traitors, Aziraphale” Michael recited in a monotone tone.  
\- “We look forward to inflict a good retribution,” Sandalphon went on with an obsequious zeal.  
“Well. As much as we appreciate your hypotheticals, Aziraphale, I’m afraid we have other things to do. The Earth isn’t going to just end itself; you know.”  
-“No. Yes. Right,” Aziraphale whispered.

  
Gabriel, usually, would have felt bad about hurrying Aziraphale through, but business was really urgent. And also, the others were here. One look at Uriel and Michael, and Gabriel understood that they wanted to talk about Aziraphale after his departure. And on second thought, it actually was required.

  
\- “What did you think of that, then?”  
\- “ _That’s an angel who’s been down there too long,”_ Uriel answered, forcefully.  
\- _“I don’t trust him,”_ Sandalphon whispered.  
\- “ _Hypotheticals, indeed,”_ Gabriel mumbled.

  
He had to sort it out. With Aziraphale.

OoO

Gabriel went jogging. Aziraphale had especially asked to meet him on his own. Gabriel had accepted. But he felt a strong turmoil at being alone with Aziraphale and he had decided to run in order to calm down. It was easy to do it in the midst of the human crowd, who liked doing it to keep themselves fit. A commendable intention.  
After several minutes, he felt Aziraphale’s presence near him. He stuck out his chest and sped up.

  
 _“It’s me," A_ ziraphale panted, trying to run near him.  
\- _“I know it’s you, Aziraphale.”_ Gabriel said.

  
**I would know you anywhere. When you are nearby, it disconcerts me… And I can’t show it.**

  
_\- “Yes. Right. Look, we need to get word upstairs to the… to the—to the Big Boss. There—there’s been prophecies. “_  
\- _“What’s in human prophecies that matters to us?”_  
\- _“Well, er, the Kraken wakes and rises from the sea floor. So does Atlantis. And the rain forests return. And that’s just for starters. Armageddon is coming and I’m fairly certain it starts today. Just after teatime.”_  
 _\- “Exactly. Right on schedule. What’s your point?”_  
 _\- “Look, will you please stop, just for a minute? Please.”_

  
Aziraphale’s tone of voice was pressing, almost distraught. Gabriel was increasingly troubled because he felt Aziraphale panting near him, and moreover sweating. He was torn between running away as fast as possible, and touching this body overly covered in clothes… He held back and stopped running. When Aziraphale asked something, especially with this voice, he couldn’t have denied him.

  
\- “ _I just… I just thought there was something we could do.”_  
\- _“There is. We can fight. And we can win!”_ Gabriel said enthusiastically.  
\- _“But there doesn’t have to be a war.”_

Ah, dear Aziraphale. Soft and naive Aziraphale. He could at least allow him to put his affairs in order in the human world, while it was still doable. Gabriel thought of taking Aziraphale with him, once the war over, to deepen his… questionings about his attraction for him. Gabriel was sure it would entail being alone with him in an enclosed place.

  
\- “ _Of course, there does. Otherwise, how would we win it? Hmm? Now look, wrap up whatever you need to wrap up down here. Report back to active service and…”_

Gabriel punched Aziraphale’s belly softly. He carefully put away, in the back of his mind, the excitement of touching him so intimately.  
\- _“… lose the gut. You’re a lean, mean fighting machine. What are you?”_

  
Aziraphale looked for words. Gabriel felt his gaze linger over this mouth. He felt a longing building inside of him to touch more Aziraphale.

  
\- _“I’m…”_

  
Gabriel left. For a moment, he wanted to fling himself at the angel to touch him more. Just to see if he has the golden marks confirming his angelic nature. Just to touch every inches of this soft skin. It was curiosity, really, only healthy and pure curiosity. But this desire had been strong, almost compelling. Distancing himself would get his head straight. Definitely, the appeal which Aziraphale exerted on him was deeper than he thought. Oh! He had almost forgotten to ask him…  
Gabriel came back beside Aziraphale in a flash.

  
\- _“Almost forgot. According to our records, you were issued a flaming sword. You didn’t lose that?”_

  
Aziraphale jumped with surprise.

  
\- _“What, like I… I’d just give it away or something?”_ he said.

  
Gabriel gave him a look of approval and disappeared for real. He had felt Aziraphale’s breath on his cheek. Gabriel kept his eyes closed until his arrival in Paradise.

OoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences in italics came from the script book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel discovers Aziraphale’s Arrangement with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Raechem who proofread this chapter.

Gabriel was in his office. He thought about Aziraphale. These fantasies plunged himself into a delectable emotion. He knew it wasn’t appropriate to daydream when he had so much to do, but he couldn’t help doing it. Aziraphale was the flame and he was the moth. Oh, he had so many things to say to him, so many things to do with him after the war… He would have to put to play a little bit of an act. Preserving him from the battles maybe in organizing to sideline him for form, in order to make sure nothing happen to him during the coming confrontations. Gabriel caught himself dream about how Aziraphale would look, with his opened wings, his eyes darkened by the light of the setting sun.  
Divine.   
Michael cleared her throat in order to signal her presence. Gabriel raised his head toward her. There was in her eyes a glow which he had no longer seen for thousands of years. A contained fury. What could be the cause of it?  
\- “Michael? I still need the battle formation strategy.”  
\- “It’s on the way. I may be out of line here, but I’ve been following up on Aziraphale’s comments during our last meeting.”  
Gabriel already knew that Michael had a rather not-flattering opinion of Aziraphale. So, he played along with her in order to initiate his project of protecting his angel.  
\- “I’m disappointed in him. Not thinking like an angel.”  
\- “I went back to the Earth observation files. There may be an explanation.”  
Michael was a pragmatic angel, who was not easily taken in. She had defeated Satan once, and she had lost neither her power or her strike force. She was a meticulous soldier. But Gabriel didn’t expect this.  
Michael spread on the desk several photos showing Aziraphale dressed in accordance with the different areas and always talking with the same person. This creature with dark glasses, always dressed in black… Gabriel recognized him immediately.  
The demon, Crowley.  
The pictures showed Aziraphale making conversations in a very friendly way. No animosity could be seen in the angel’s behavior or in the demon’s one. In one of the photos, Aziraphale was smiling at him. Gabriel looked up.  
\- « I’m sure there’s a perfectly innocent explanation.”  
Michael watched him with a disillusioned look, but nodded.  
\- “Of course. Would you have any objection to me following this up, using backchannels?”  
Backchannels? What was she talking about? Gabriel wanted to lead an official investigation, the most official investigation. They were in Paradise here.  
\- “There are no backchannels, Michael.” Gabriel said, discountenanced but refusing to let her see it.  
Michael gave him an unfathomable look.  
\- “Obviously, not.”  
She turned around and walked away.  
Gabriel remained alone with the picture. The more he watched them, the more he felt himself seething.  
Crowley stood too close to Aziraphale. The most ancient outfit should go back to the Elizabethan area. Six centuries ago. Six centuries and he had seen nothing. This cursed demon and his angel, of whom he still dreamt just a few minutes ago, smiled at each other. How dared they… How dared they!!   
OoO

Betrayal.  
Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal.  
The word echoed in the Archangel’s head. He couldn’t believe it.  
Not him.  
Not Aziraphale.  
How could he do this?  
He couldn’t watch the photos anymore. If they showed Aziraphale and Crowley embracing each other, it wouldn’t have hurt less.  
Aziraphale got on with his enemy. And for hundreds of years. Gabriel couldn’t imagine the fetters which this angel, this angel on which he has built his hopes up, has placed on the execution of the Great Plan. A traitor. A traitor of the worst kind. Gabriel remembered the exchanged smiles and words. When he thought that he would have liked to protect him from the war! What a joke…  
Like a wounded beast who didn’t know what to do to relieve the pain, Gabriel looked the pictures once again. Crowley. The snake. He recalled now. He was thin, with unfathomable eyes, always hid behind his dark glasses. What could Aziraphale find in him?  
Gabriel wanted to howl his fury. He wanted to destroy all the things in his way. He couldn’t. He settled for tearing the photos, beginning with the parts showing Crowley.   
Aziraphale has pulled his strings. Probably since the beginning.  
Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed thoughtfully during several minutes. He didn’t need to breathe but focusing on the motions of his lungs helped him to calm down.  
When he opened his eyes, the reports of the battle formation strategy were on his desk. He took them with him. Sandalphon, who was waiting, followed him.  
They watched together the angelic armies marching.  
\- « Well. So, that’s it, it starts. Is everybody here? »  
\- “Everybody, your Grace,” answered Sandalphon with deference. “At least…”  
\- « At least what? » Gabriel said.  
\- « Aziraphale is missing. He…. Hum. He has… cleared off.”  
The wrath from earlier came back like a lava flow. Gabriel clenched his jaws.  
\- « When we will have won the war and prevailed over the hellish forces, he will discover the fate reserved for the traitors. Have the beginning of the march play.”  
Sandalphon complied.  
Gabriel was shaking with rage. If he had had at least a little experience with feelings, he would have known he felt a great sorrow. 

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel felt it in his flesh and bones. The Antichrist was here. With the Four Horsemen. Michael had located the meeting point. The airbase in Tadfield, in Great Britain. He put on his most elegant suit and he went there. A little bit of lightning and thunderbolts to make a dramatic but stylish entrance, and all was well.  
Shortly after, Beelzebub came up. Too much flash, their decorations, but rather becoming. Gabriel noted the little fishnet stockings which hugged their thin ankles. He looked away.  
In front of him, Aziraphale. His beauty dazzled like an insult. Oh yes, he would pay dearly for his impudence. Aziraphale, and by his side, Crowley radiated like a thunderstorm. It was this second-class demon who had such an impact on him? Gabriel felt a familiar warmth flowing in waves between these two. He would take care of it later.  
Before him was the Antichrist.  
The child.  
He was desperately ordinary. It was because of him that everything was collapsing, he had to do something.  
\- « Adam Young, » He said. “Young man: Armageddon must restart, right now. A temporary inconvenience is not going to get in the way of the ultimate good.”  
\- « As to what it standz in the way of, that has yet to be decided. But the battle must be decided now, boy. That is your destiny. It is written. Now: start the war.”  
Here was well said. Gabriel could appreciate the qualities of a leader, even if he was an opponent.  
\- « You both want to end the world, just to see whose gang is best?” the child asked.  
\- « Obviously. That’s the Great Plan. The entire point of the creation of the Earth…”  
\- « I’ve got this.” Beelzebub cut off. “Adam, once this is over, you’re going to get to rule the world. Don’t you want to rule the world?”  
Adam had a stubborn look.  
\- « It’s hard enough having to think of things for Pepper and Wensley and Brian to do all the time so they don’t get bored. I’ve got all the world I want.”  
This scamp went too far!  
\- « You can’t refuse to be who you are!” Gabriel screamed. “Your birth and your destiny are part of the Great Plan.”  
Gabriel hds lost his temper and he didn’t immediately see Aziraphale, the traitor, who came forward near the child.  
\- “Excuse me. You keep talking about the Great Plan.”  
Gabriel closed his eyes for several seconds in order to hold back his wrath.  
\- « Aziraphale. Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut.”  
\- « Only, I’m not clear on one thing. Is it the Ineffable Plan?”  
Gabriel didn’t feel capable of answering Aziraphale without shouting at him. Beelzebub answered for him.  
\- « The Great Plan. It is written. There shall be a world and it shall last for six thousand years and end in fire and flame…”  
_ « Yes, that’s the Great Plan all right. Just wondering if it’s the Ineffable Plan as well.”  
What did he mean?  
\- « It’s the same thing, surely?”  
It was bound to be the same thing. The Great Plan. The Ineffable Plan. The reason for being of this world shaped by God’s hand!  
He noticed the demon also get nearer.  
-« You didn’t know. » Whispered Crowley.  
\- « Be a pity if you thought you were doing what the Great Plan said, but actually, you were going directly against God’s Ineffable Plan.”  
What did he know about it!! Gabriel looked at him taking his place next to Adam and Aziraphale. The latter was smiling, seeing the demon stepping in.  
\- « Everyone knows the Great Plan. But the Ineffable Plan is, well, it’s ineffable, isn’t it? By definition, we can’t know it.”  
\- « But it iszz written!” Beelzebub spat out.  
Gabriel felt that his opponent was probably as annoyed by his agent as he was by his one. And the demon’s allegations overstepped the marks.  
\- « God does not play games with the Universe!” Gabriel shouted indignantly.  
The archangel felt with surprise Crowley and Aziraphale staring at him with the same look. An almost … compassionate look.  
Compassionate, good Lord!   
Who did they think they were?  
\- « Where have you been? » Whispered Crowley.  
Gabriel felt a muted fury beating in his head. He had taken the helm in Paradise during all this time, he had himself up to date about all the comings and the goings of the whole humanity and this pitiful snake dared to imply that he hadn’t done his job!! Gabriel took it on himself to stay calm. This despicable scum was no doubt trying to make him lose face in front of Aziraphale, but he would be happy to deprive him of it. Greatness was better in this case than lowering himself to his level.  
\- « I’m going to need to talk to… the head office. How I’m going to get ten million angels to stand down from war footing doesn’t bear thinking about…”  
\- « No? You ought to try to get ten million demons to put down their weaponsz and go back to work.”  
Well. So, they shared the same problems. It was comforting, in a way. He leaned toward them.  
\- « Well. At least we know whose fault this is.”  
Gabriel and Beelzebub shot their respective agents a dirty look. Aziraphale and Crowley watched them, smiling insolently. They thought themselves clever… They wouldn’t laugh when their punishment would come.  
\- « Young man? » Gabriel said to Adam.  
The child looked at him. Gabriel approached him and leaned in to be at his level. He saw fear in his eyes. Good.  
\- « You were put on this earth to do one thing and one thing only. To end it. You’re a disobedient little brat. I hope someone tells your father.”  
\- « Someone will. And your father… will not be pleased.”  
Gabriel raised his eyes. Aziraphale seemed unhappy about it. He looked like he wanted to add something. Good, angel. Remember where your place is.  
Crowley, for his part, stared at him like he was going to go for his throat. Who did this disgusting dark reptile think he was?  
Gabriel took a last look at Beelzebub. And he disappeared.  
When he came back to Paradise, Michael was waiting for him, armed from head to toes.  
\- « Debriefing. »  
Gabriel looked gloomily at her.  
\- « Cancel the attack. The battle won’t take place.”  
Michael stared at him skeptically.  
\- « What ??? »  
\- « Change in plan. You… You have talked about backchannels, Michael.”  
\- « Yes. »  
Gabriel knew deep down that he was making it a personal business. And that it wasn’t good. But the fury which devoured his heart needed an outlet. Aziraphale had played him AND, as if it wasn’t enough, he had made the Great Plan collapse, moreover, in hooking up with the enemy. What prevented Gabriel doing the same thing in order to punish him?  
Because, after all, Aziraphale had to be punished. And Gabriel knew exactly how he should be chastised. Making him Fall would be too gentle for him. If he did this, Aziraphale would join Crowley and they would happily live together in the world of which they have prevented the destruction.  
And Aziraphale DIDN’T deserve his happy-ending. Not after being the cause of his torments.  
\- « Get in touch with them. Ask for Hellfire.”  
Michael recoiled.  
\- « Gabriel… Hellfire? What’s the use? »  
\- « There is a traitor among us. We must put an end to his life, for good.”  
\- « … Well. » Michael finally answered. “I’ll go right now.”  
\- “Wait. »  
Gabriel thought about Aziraphale and Crowley. Since their relationship lasted for centuries, they have had to … try things out. Feeling each other. Whispering words. Words which humans said when they feel passion in their heart. Gabriel sensed something burning in his chest and in his head. He could have experimented with it all with Aziraphale. He could have…  
They would likely celebrate this victory. Let them have this last opportunity to regret when they would be facing their respective executioners. They thought they had won and they would lose all in one go.  
Yes, it was better this way.  
\- « Wait for tomorrow. We will allow them the night. They won’t be on their guard.”  
Michael nodded and left, an anxious expression marking her noble features.  
Gabriel didn’t realize that his soul has darkened a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, last chapter.  
> Many thanks to YodaBen2 who allowed me to translate this story. I hope you liked it.  
> Many many thanks to Raechem for her patience and her efficiency, she is probably the fastest proof reader i've ever known.

Aziraphale was abducted by Uriel and Sandalphon. According to them, Aziraphale had tried to warn Crowley more than he had struggled. Here he was, now, bound to a chair.  
Gabriel had gotten ready with care. He wanted his appearance to be perfect, because it would be the last view which Aziraphale would take with him in the oblivion. The pain would stop, Gabriel was sure of it. And all would be back to normal.  
\- « Ah. Aziraphale, » He said joyfully. “So glad you could join us. “  
\- « You could have just sent a message. I mean, a kidnapping, in broad daylight…”  
\- « Call it what it was. An extraordinary rendition. So. With one act of treason, you averted the war.”  
Gabriel looked at Aziraphale. Standing straight, dignified, even if he knew what was waiting for him. He couldn’t help but admire him a little.  
\- « Well, I think the greater good demanded…”  
Gabriel had promised himself he would stay calm, but now, he went too far.  
\- « Don’t talk to me about the greater good, sunshine. I’m the Archangel Fucking Gabriel” He hit him with his contained wrath. « The greater good was, we were finally going to settle things with the opposition once and for all.”  
He turned toward Uriel.  
\- « Any word from our new associate?”  
\- “He’s on his way”, Uriel promised.  
Gabriel turned around toward Aziraphale, a wicked smile on his lips.  
\- « You’re going to like this, Aziraphale. Bet you didn’t see this one coming.”  
Gabriel was disappointed to see that Aziraphale remained unmoved. No anxious line crossed out his beautiful mouth. No apprehension in his clear-eyed look. No concerned wrinkles on this forehead. Gabriel remembered the long hours he had passed dreaming of stroking this face.  
Angels came, placing a circle of large stones on the floor.  
\- So, we’re waiting for somebody?” asked Aziraphale.  
No answer.  
\- “Nice stones. What are they for?”  
\- « Barbecue » Uriel answered haughtily.  
\- “What fun. I love a barbecue, » Aziraphale said casually.  
Gabriel thought he would be less at ease when the demon would come.  
This one came with a lantern in his hands containing Hellfire. Gabriel couldn’t hold back a flinch in front of this thing. Like every angel there, by the way.  
Except Aziraphale.  
You have nerves of steel, Gabriel admitted. But it won’t last.

The demon looked at Aziraphale with a mocking air.  
\- “Can I… Can I ask a favor… can I hit him? I’ve always wanted to hit an angel.” He asked, pointing Aziraphale out.  
Gabriel was going to turn down such a shameful request, but Sandalphon spoke before him.  
\- “Go for it.”  
The demon got closer to Aziraphale, who remained impassive. The angel fixed him with a look without saying a word. The demon gave up.  
\- “I… should be getting back. I’ll come and pick up the Hellfire in, what, an hour.”  
\- “Barbecue will be over and done by then,” Uriel promised.  
This one drew her sword; she walked over to Aziraphale and she cut his ties.  
\- “Up.” She ordered.  
Aziraphale obeyed without hurrying. He dolled himself up before asking:  
\- “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to reconsider…?”  
No answer.  
\- “We’re meant to be the good guys, for Heaven’s sake.”  
\- “And for Heaven’s sake, we make an example of a traitor. Into the flame,” Gabriel ordered.  
He watched Aziraphale getting carefully near the fire. Gabriel had to wait this moment to see him showing fear. He thought he saw the flames lapping his coat-tails.  
\- “Right. Well, lovely knowing you all.” Aziraphale said with a detached voice. “May we meet on a better occasion. »  
\- « We won’t. It’s Hellfire. It will destroy you absolutely and utterly and forever. Now shut your stupid mouth and die.”  
Gabriel had had enough. Aziraphale took a great step forward and he entered the stone circle.  
Gabriel prayed that his distress was also reduced to ashes.  
But something didn’t go as planned.  
Aziraphale wasn’t burnt. Quite the opposite.  
He seemed to stand in the flames like a human in the shower. Closing the eyes with pleasure.  
Gabriel was horrified, and he wasn’t able to take his eyes off this sight.   
Aziraphale looked at him with a demented smile. He breathed a blast of fire toward them.  
Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon hastily backed away, pulling each other back.  
\- “It’s worse than we thought,” he whined.  
What did Aziraphale become? What kind of angel didn’t fear Hellfire??  
\- “What is he?” Uriel yelped panicking.  
\- “I am…. Someone who will go back to his home” Aziraphale simply answered. “And someone who you’re going to leave in peace. This was only a little sample of what I’m really able to do. And if I have to complain about you again, it’s going to go very badly.” Aziraphale stated in a peremptory tone. « Did I make myself clear? »  
Everybody nodded in agreement, even Gabriel.  
Never mind what Aziraphale had become, and by what miracle or calamity. He didn’t belong to this world anymore. And this frightening and beautiful apparition had to be respectfully kept away.  
Aziraphale stepped out of the stone circle, he said good-bye politely, and left.  
Gabriel was strongly confused. And, at the same time, he had what he wanted. Aziraphale wasn’t part of his world any more.   
Michael came back, bewildered, with her decanter in her hands. She told what happened, or rather what didn’t happen to Crowley.

These two had succeeded in creating their own faction. Gabriel watched the world at the window.  
\- « What are we going to do?”  
\- « Nothing. » Gabriel finally said.  
\- « Nothing? Come on, Gabriel, » Michael berated him. “We won’t have to overlook this. »  
\- « Yes, we will. »  
\- « But… »  
\- « I want it, Michael. They will do nothing to us as long as we do nothing to them. We can’t afford to have an angel immune to Hellfire as an enemy. If you want to know exactly what to do with them… You could always ask Her.” 

Michael took a step back.  
God never answered questions. She did little more than smile. How to know? It was like talking to a brick wall.  
Michael let out a big sight and left.  
Gabriel looked at his phone. He had Beelzebub’s contact details now. For professional purposes, of course. It was with them that he came to an agreement for the Hellfire and the Holy Water.  
Maybe, they didn’t need a war in order to re-establish the contact with the opposite side finally.  
Gabriel intended to call. Later.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *In one of the angels’ hierarchies, Archangels are below the Principality.


End file.
